Ma jeunesse et mes erreurs
by moontheo
Summary: Les moments les plus durs de la vie d’Albus D. et de sa famille.


_**Chapitre 1**_

_**Résumé **__:_ Les moments les plus durs de la vie d'Albus D. et de sa famille.

_**Personnages :**_

Albus Dumbledore : surnom Al.

Ariana Dumbledore : surnom Anna (par Aberforth)

Aberforth Dumbledore : surnom Ab

Gellert : surnom (par Albus)

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Quelques modifications de la vraie histoire. Comme le fait que Albus arrive directement après la mort de sa mère. Voilà bonne lecture !

-J'en suis pas si sur que toi dit Dumbledore affalé sur son lit une feuille dans la main gauche et mordillant le bout du stylo se trouvant dans la main droite.

-Et pourquoi ?! Demanda le jeune homme assis sur une chaise en face de lui.

-Pour moi la guerre n'est pas la meilleure solution pour montrer aux moldus ce que nous sommes. Il voudrait mieux leur dire ce que l'on veut exactement et si ils refusent là on menacera. C'est inutile d'arriver directement à la violence pur et dur ils seront peut être conciliant et accepteront les termes proposer.

-Tu es trop gentil Al ! beaucoup trop gentil mais je dois reconnaître que ta façon de voir est un point de vue certes que je n'est pas beaucoup, voir jamais appliquer la « diplomatie » il frissonna de dégoût à ce mot.

-Et si nous allions manger l'esprit travaille mieux le ventre plein dit il avec un sourire.

Les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent et descendirent à la cuisine. Là Albus s'activa à la préparation du repas. Il avait beau être très intelligent la cuisine n'a jamais un art qu'il maîtrisé. Il lui était plus souvent arriver de commander de la nourriture chez un chinois, un italien,… que de cuisiner lui-même. Cependant ce soir il si tenta avec Gellert à ses côtés tout devrait être à peut près mangeable. En haut un jeune homme presque identique à celui qui s'affairer à la cuisine avec un an ou deux d'écart était entrain de jouer à un jeu avec sa sœur cadette. Elle lui avait demandé un peu plus tôt si il voulait jouer avec elle à un jeu moldu. Aberforth ne pouvant rien refusé à sa sœur lui avait répondu oui sans même savoir de quel jeu il s'agissait. Et heureusement pour lui qui n'aimait pas trop les choses complexes le jeu était simple. Il s'agissait du puissance 4 le jeu préférer de Ariana. Tel était le nom de la jeune fille se tenant face à Aberforth. Elle était belle c'était irréfutable, de la beauté d'un ange elle paraissait fragile comme nue petite fille qui vient de faire un cauchemar et qui n'attend que les bras de sa mère par se consoler. Dommage que moins d'une dizaine de personne puissent voir cette jeune fille à la beauté renversante. Ab avec presque le cœur déchirer en deux chaque fois qu'il croissait ses yeux remplis de peur mais dés qu'il lui arrachait le moindre sourire il était plus heureux que jamais. Comment une si jeune fille pouvait fixer ses humeurs en fonctions des siennes. La vérité était qu'il l'aimé pas d'un amour incestueux mais d'un amour fraternel, plus fort même. Il l'aimait d'un amour paternel.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Flash back

Quand son père mourut à Azkaban il commençait à se rapprocher de sa jeune sœur. Elle l'aida a surmonté sa peine et lui apporta tellement que la douleur s'estompa rapidement laissant place à un nouveau sentiment qu'il essayait tant bien que de mal d'identifier. Les années passèrent son aîné si brillant récolté la gloire, sa mère se fatiguée beaucoup et quant il revenait pour les vacances il l'aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait mais un jour alors qu'il était dans sa chambre Ariana n'a pas pu se contrôler et sa mère déjà affaiblit ne pu rien faire. Elle perdit la vie le temps qui arrive en bas. Il vit sa mère gisant par terre un seul coup d'œil lui suffit pour comprendre qu'elle était morte. Il calma sa sœur et la transporta dans sa chambre pour la coucher. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle voit le corps étendu en la calmant il avait bien pris soin qu'elle ne puisse pas voir leur mère. Cela aurait sans doute déclenchée une nouvelle crise si elle l'avait vu…

Une fois sur qu'elle dormait Aberforth descendit et mit une couverture légère sur le corps de sa mère et attendit son frère. Celui-ci ne tarda pas, à peine vingt minutes plus tard Albus passa la porte il comprit que quelque chose c'était passé. La maison était trop calme, beaucoup trop. Il entra dans le salon et tomba à genoux. Devant lui un corps sous un drap d'où dépassé des cheveux identiques à ceux de sa mère. A côté d'elle son frère pleuré silencieusement. Il avait compris que Ariana avait dû avoir une crise plus forte que les autres, mais il ne lui en voulait pas. Comment lui en vouloir avec tout ce que elle-même avait subi. C'était à lui d'agir. Il venait de devenir chef de famille. Il se morfondrait plus tard. Tout ce qui compte maintenant c'est sa famille, le reste de sa famille. Plus que lui son frère est sa sœur.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Je vais essayer de me dépêcher d'écrire la suite. Dites moi si ça vous à plus.


End file.
